Destined
by Diamondgigas
Summary: Sometimes, destiny gets in the way of your dreams. Then again, maybe that's not so bad. Commonershipping, Haughtyshipping and my own RosePearlshipping OC pairing  Name prior to change
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people. I'm trying to update my fanfictions as quick as possible without 'Lunatone' from nagging at me. (please insert troll-face :P)**

**Anyways, here is my second fan-fiction, its Commonershipping (DiamondxxPlatinum), and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also remember to check out my other fanfiction Chronicles. I want to thank Topazsunshine (she's a Lunatone (O_O") don't be fooled by the name), Breadstarz and NinjaTroll25 for reviewing Chronicles and being my first 3 reviews! :D **

**Anyways I won't hold you all back any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Pokemon Special.<strong>

* * *

><p>Destined<p>

Pearl's POV

It is time. I'm now a grown man, or at least that's what Daddy said. Although I do feel that 14 is a rather young age, Daddy has began his 'emotional exploits' at this age, and I must follow in his footsteps!

Normal POV

Pearl stood nervously outside the large, solid gold gate. He had already practiced all that his father had taught him.

No, it wasn't battle strategies.

It was dating tips.

Pearl felt embarrassed just thinking about it. However, he shook the though away.

"In order to get the girl, you have to face your fears!" His father's courageous words echoed through his brain. Pearl had had a crush on his good friend Platina, ever since she matured.

Once again, the age of 14 wasn't much of an age.

As Pearl's trembling finger approached the doorbell, a cry caused him to halt.

"Missy?" the teenager thought aloud.

Much to his dismay, it was only the butler, Sebastian. He was hoping that it would be his crush, so that he could rush in to save her, giving him a chance to show off his heroism.

As the old man finally reached the gate, he took a few pants, before yelling again. (Which was redundant since he was standing RIGHT IN FRONT of Pearl?)

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DOORBELL!"

Pearl flinched at the bellowing of that old chap.

Upon finally realizing the distance between them, he adjusted his bow tie and continued.

"Our security cameras have caught footage of a young hooligan and his equally disgraceful Elekid messing around with the doorbell last night. Who knows what might happen..." Sebastian shuddered at the thought, before pressing a button on the wall.

The golden gates squeaked open as they gleamed under the Sun's rays. Pearl could never get tired of that.

As Sebastian led Pearl to the mansion, rattling on and on about the rules and regulations in the house. Pearl wasn't really listening though. His mind was stuck on Platinum and how he was going to approach her.

"Ahem."

Pearl snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was already at Platinum's door. Sebastian gave a polite bow before leaving.

Pearl's hand wrapped around the solid gold handle attached to it's oaken door. As he pushed it open, he saw Platina in her usual grace, sitting on an arm chair sipping tea with her pinkie out like most rich people would do so. It was almost as if she had expected to

"Good afternoon Pearl." Platinum said as she returned her teacup back to it's porcelain saucer. "And what do I owe this visit?"

"Eh..." Pearl hesitated, before mustering up his courage and continuing.

"You know that you and me love...going on adventures right?"

"...Go on."

"And have you heard about that new region? Unova?"

"Yes I have."

"...You know that you and me love going on adventur-

"Pearl please get to the point."

Pearl was nervous. He could have whooped Cyrus with his entire team with one hand tied behind his back, but he could not bring himself to say it.

"W-would y-you l-l-like to go... to Unova...for another adventure?"

Pearl had bit his tongue so many times in that single sentence that he could faintly taste his own blood.

Platina's eyes brightened. "That would be wonderful! It's been too long since we got together."

Pearl was too elated to express his thoughts in words. So he let them remain as thoughts.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"I'll ring Diamond up to tell him the news." said Platina as she skipped into another room, which was an interesting sight to see instead of that 'law and order' side of her.

"-EEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

...wait, Dia?

As Pearl saw Platina disappear from view, he slumped down onto a nearby sofa and put a hand to his forehead.

"This is going to be a pain..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Its a little short, and I felt really awkward writing romantic stuff, but I'll do my best to meet your demands. The next page is definetly going to be longer, so stay tuned. Also, as I've said before, I'm pairing Pearl with one of my OCs. I didn't put too many details in my previous notice, so I'll give you more information now. <strong>

**Her name is Hayley Rose, born in Unova. She looks like Hayley from the game 'My Pokemon Ranch'. She meets Pearl in the Desert Resort and will be appearing later in the story. She has a Panpour, which evolves later when Pearl gives a Water Stone to Rose. She also has a Sandile which shall evolve later. Her starter is Victini, but is kept secret until later. (SPOILER! :P)**

**Please spend some time to review. I don't mind flaming. They help me improve. Just make sure to point out the mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'M BACK! lolz. Sorry if I've kept you waiting. I've been busy with Youtube and Holiday homework. I'm doing it at the last minute! :P**

**Anyways, here's part 2 of Destined, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo, or Pokemon Special. As much as I want to. .**_

* * *

><p><strong>Destined 2<strong>

**Normal POV**

Pearl stood at Canalave's harbour, Platina by his side, forming 2 of their usual trio. Pearl would usually be elated to be alone with her, but he had other matters to deal with, like-

"Hey guys!"

Yes, him. As the boy ran towards them, his hands flailing in excitement, Platina returned the greeting with a smaller, but equally excited wave. Pearl however, didn't know if he should be happy to see his best friend, or upset that the newcomer was ruining his plan. Nonetheless, Dia didn't seem to notice. Beforehand, Pearl had already decided how to tend to the situation.

"Wipe out all your other rivals, metaphorically and literally!"

As much as Pearl didn't want to hurt or embarrass his best friend, he couldn't find any other of his Father's bold quotes that would fit the bill.

As Dia approached the duo, Pearl took a step forward and reprimanded him for being late.

This was a normal routine, even without Platina.

Soon, the ship that they were to board arrived. Its pure whiteness gleamed under the Sun's rays. On the sides were the words 'Royal Unova' in solid gold, underlined by a beautiful lapis blue.

Dia gasped at the ship's glory, whilst Pearl let out a low whistle. Even Platina seemed to be captivated by the sea vehicle. (Not because she had never seen such glorious things but because she had never seen a boat in real life.)

A sailor ran down the wooden bridge that connected the ship to guide the trio up the ship. Not because he was polite, but more to the fact that the lady had booked the best service of the ship. As the trio travelled up the wooden platforms, the chubby sailor continued on and on about the many services and facilities that the ship provided. It reminded Platina of Sebastian.

Platinum's POV

Finally, the sailor left us after escorting us to our rooms. I had booked 3 rooms, one for each of us.

As my two friends entered their rooms, they let out a gasp. And that definitely was not the first time ever since we boarded the ship. In fact, this was the 34th one.

Another gasp was heard.

35th.

I soon understood their reaction as I pushed open the white wooden door.

The room was painted a beautiful shade of cyan blue, with a round window rimmed with polished metal. The bed was clean white, draped over by an aquamarine blanket. The theme for the room was obviously to fit the sea.

The room also had a dressing table made from polished wood, giving off a caramel colour. On it sat a range of plush toys, waiting by both sides of the mirror.

Once upon a time, I would have thought that this room was low class, and would demand another room. However, the present I was not known for such spoilt actions. After traveling together with my (commoner) friend Diamond, I had adapted his style of happy-go-luckiness. I had learnt much from him. Without him, I would never have gotten the chance to experience sleeping outdoors and eating simple foods.

"Dia..." I thought, a little too loudly. I always had a hint of admiration for the boy. I had once deemed him as uncanny, a boy without the slightest bit of table manners. Along our journey, it would seem that he had learnt much from me as well. He gained himself the title of one of my best bodyguards. And friend. His violet eyes, although said to be girly (or gay, as Pearl would often say), was thought to be beautiful to me, and that they matched well with his clothing. Even if his choice of clothing wasn't that dashing, it failed to hide his handsome looks-

"Missy? You called?"

I turned to see Dia at the door which I had left open. He had a worried expression on his face.

"He was worried about me?" I thought to myself. I blushed upon realizing that I had said all that I was thinking. Had he heard me say anything else?

"Sorry Dia. I apologize for making you worry. Nothing's wrong." I replied, my face still red.

"Are you sure? Your face is heating up." Before I could stop the boy, he had approached me and placed a hand on my forehead. I blushed even further upon contact. Why was I acting like this?

His hand retreated back. "Your body temperature's high. You might be having a fever. You're not well for an adventure. I'll tell the sailor." as he turned around, my hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving. I could feel him tense up.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to be on a ship." Dia turned to face me. He looked hesitant at first, but gave in.

"Okay. Just make sure you get enough rest." As he made his way out, he turned again.

"And drink lots of water."

I nodded.

"And don't eat too much."

I nodded.

"And try not to move too much."

I nodded vigorously.

Getting the hint, he left me to myself.

I decided to take a short afternoon nap, which I woke up from the next afternoon, much to my embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. I know it's short, and it's not VERY interesting, nor are the descriptions VERY good, but I do hope you enjoyed. Keep a lookout for part 3, which is on the brink of finishing. <strong>

***click***

**Kay nevermind its done, so I hope I can post it today, if everything goes well. BYE! 6(^.^)9**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys *panic* sorry but I don't have a lot of time for Author Notes. **

**Anyways I hope you will enjoy this 2-fanfics-in-1-day Christmas Present, and Merry Christmas to everyone out there! And also Happy Birthday to Silver although you're not in this story.**

**Silver: *glare***

**Nonetheless, I hope you have a great vacation, and bye! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not on Pokemon, Nintendo, or Pokemon Special. Or Gamefreak.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Destined 3<strong>

**Pearl's POV**

This morning, Dia had a groggy look on his face, obviously the result of lack of sleep. I had kept him awake throughout the night, getting him to practice our double-act routine. I was fine as I had eaten multiple energy bars when Dia wasn't looking. As we met up with Platina, she had worry written over her face upon seeing Dia, but he simply waved her concerns away as she inquired him.

"Why is she so attached to Dia, and not me?" I grumbled under my breath as we walked towards the cafe for breakfast.

Diamond seemed to be rejuvenated from spending time with Platina. Then again, it could also just be the thought of breakfast. I guess time will tell.

**Diamond's POV**

Pearl had kept me up all night practicing our double-act, which was weird since there were no competitions coming up. I hope Missy had a good night. She seems better from yesterday's condition, which was a good sign. Knowing myself, I would probably fall asleep on the floor right now, but I was holding back with the best of my ability, because Missy was holding onto my arm. I'd have to be strong if I was to support her, but even now I'm on the verge of falling into deep slumber.

My eyes practically snapped open as we entered the cafe. The food was displayed freely, without a care in the world, and we were guided to a private room to eat. I had never eaten any other kinds of fanciful foods apart from those that Platina's chefs serve when we're invited to her mansion. I could feel Lax struggling to get free from his pokeball, but I stopped it from escaping and attached him to my belt.

Missy ordered a cup of earl grey tea called, which was perfectly normal to her. I tried it once after much persuasion, but I stuck to orange juice. She also had a measly piece of bread, something about keeping her in shape. Pearl had a full English breakfast, and was already tearing his bacon apart, as if out of aggression. As for me...I pretty much ordered everything on the menu. It was embarrassing to see my 2 friends stare at me as I engulfed my food, but it wasn't my fault I was born with high metabolism.

**Pearl's POV**

My rage started to build as Dia offered his food to Platina. Now he's concerned about her! It was time to take it to a whole new level. Sitting right next to Dia, I noticed Dia's Munchlax, Lax, struggling in its red and white prison. An idea came to me as I noticed the priceless china decorated in the room.

With much expertise, I flicked my fork towards the pokeball. The fork punched onto the round, white button. With a click and a bright burst of light, the blue bear-like creature rushed out of its containment. It had lost all sense to desire, dashing towards food at a speed that broke the laws of physics for a Munchlax.

"Perfecto." I thought mischievously to myself as I silently crept away from the panicking duo. I definitely did not want to be part of the aftermath.

**Normal POV**

While Diamond tried to bear-hug Lax with his arms, he received a strong kick to the gut and was sent tumbling backwards, allowing the beast to continue its tromping.

Platina had stopped the boy from receiving a concussion to the head in the nick of time.

"We need a game plan. I won't be able to return him to his pokeball until he calms down, and all my other Pokemon are too big to fit in this room." Diamond managed gasp out, dodging a Hyper Beam from Lax's Metronome.

"Empoleon, Rapidash and Loppunny would be too large here as well. But perhaps..." Platina looked at the two red and white spheres that lay in her hands. They were gifts from her friends, Gardenia and Volkner. She hadn't used them much. In fact, upon hindsight, she hadn't used them at all. But she couldn't bear to see her friend struggle any further.

"Pachirisu! Cherrim!" The room filled with a ball of light, followed by another, before materializing into 2 small, petite creatures.

One was a squirrel of snow white fur. Its ears were tipped with a light blue, and a line of the same shade ran across from its forehead all the way to the end of its balled up tail.

On its round, uptight tail laid 3 spikes that were somehow adorable and lethal at the same time. On it cheeks were 2 yellow round circles that seemed to pulse with blue electricity.

The other was an irresistible flower pixie. On its head were 3 bright pink flower petals, accompanied by 2 magenta beads. It wore what looked like a pink tunic with the same texture as flower petals, with a leaf green triangular neck. Behind it were 2 flower petal wings, which seemed to have no purpose whatsoever other than for looks.

Platina whipped out her Pokedex, a special device entrusted to her by her teacher Professor Rowan. Aiming it at her two fellow partners, the Pokedex sent out a green ray of light that lasted for a few seconds, before emitting a voice.

"Pachirisu, the Electric Squirrel Pokemon. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity."

The green light turned towards the pixie, before continuing.

"Cherrim, the Blossom Pokemon. If it senses strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the Sun's rays with its whole body."

The light returned to the red device, and was pocketed back into the purse. Now with the new found information, she could hopefully put it to use.

Or so she thought.

Apparently, the creatures had a lot in common with their respective trainers. The squirrel, instead of the image displayed, had a bored looked on its face. It stared at its new trainer, furrowed its brow in annoyance, before walking off on its own.

Cherrim, upon seeing the lack of sunlight in the room, started to glow white, morphing into a new form. Its pink petals had been folded downwards to cover most of its body, revealing the petals' lavender underside. The only thing that could be seen was its pointed feet. A curled magenta style poked out of a green tuft sitting on its head. The large petals blocked most of its line of sight, and walked in the opposite direction of the situation, before face-planting into a wall.

Platina sighed. Cherrim was as clumsy as Gardenia and Pachirisu was as uninterested as Volkner. She had to make use of them for the time being though. Taking out her handheld device yet again for help, it scanned the two creatures once again and returned with more information.

"Pachirisu excels in Health, Defence, Special Defence and Speed. Its ability is Pick Up. Attacks: Spark, Charge Beam, Light Screen, Substitute"

"Cherrim excels in Special Attack, Special Defence and Speed. Its ability is Flower Gift. Attacks: Magical Leaf, Grass Knot, Sunny Day, Solarbeam."

She could only try and get her new found partners to work with her.

"Cherrim, Magical Leaf!"

Cherrim turned around and randomly fired leaves of multiple colours, but as the attack never misses, it hit Munchlax from the back.

Munchlax, still blinded, turned around and attacked the first thing he saw: Pachirisu.

Munchlax charged, ignoring Diamond's protests. It rolled into a ball and its speed increased, leaving scratches and dents on the floor behind it.

"Pachirisu, use Substitute!" Platina commanded.

Pachirisu, on the other hand, had other plans. It cheeks were pulsing in eagerness, obviously looking forward to a challenge. The three prongs on its tail glowed plasma blue, and a concentrated beam was fired, blasting into the blue wrecking boulder.

Lax didn't give up. It continued charging, but was slowing down from the electrical beam. Just a few inches away from the small squirrel's face, the ball halted. From behind, a streamline red laser shot Lax. It engulfed the rolled up Pokemon, before returning to the pokeball. Diamond gave a sigh and pocketed the ball.

However their troubles were long from over.

"Ahem."

The duo turned to see a rather angry looking manager at the door, his feet tapping in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for Chapter 3. Wishing you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Diamondgigas and TopazSunshine! <strong>

**Also, Happy Birthday Silver! *streamers***

**Silver: *still glaring***

**...please don't kill us...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destined 4**

* * *

><p>Platina let out a deep sigh.<p>

After the incident, the manager had let them off with a warning, but even then, the duo was kept under close watch.

Even the staff members gave them wary looks, and quickened their pace when they walked by.

The black haired boy kept his head down, unable to look at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Missy. I should have kept better control of Lax. I sincerely apologize." the boy bowed even lower.

Before the lady could attempt to comfort Diamond out of his guilt, a certain blonde haired teen approached them.

"Man Dia! You sure screwed up this time huh?" the blonde snickered. Platina shot him a glare as Dia's guilt seemed to deepen.

"Pearl, you're my bodyguard. The role of a bodyguard is to protect your client no matter what the situation. And yet you..."

"I what? Did the reasonable thing and escape while I can?"

"Well at the very least Dia over here-"Diamond's face flushed a good bit as the 'gentle' girl gruffly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to her side. Pearl's right eye twitched. "knows how to stand by his client!"

"Well-" Pearl paused in mid-sentence, his common-sense finally kicking in and realizing that arguing with one's potential partner was not a good idea. He opened his mouth to argue, before promptly closing it, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine whatever, you win." the blond admitted, scratch the back of his head with his hand.

"That's good to hear. Now let's leave that incident as that, shall we?" Platina said, all signs of anger disappearing without a trace.

The trio nodded simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Of all the things there are on this ship, we had to go for shuffleboard?" the blond complained.<p>

"Oh quit complaining Pearl. At least Dia finally found a sport he likes." Platinum replied as she turned to look at the boy with the red beret. Pearl seemed to question the logic of considering shuffleboard as a sport.

Diamond's eyes were fixed on the white puck, his eyes as focused as they could get.

Which, to be honest, wasn't very focused, but it was a good effort.

With a push, the puck slid forward and slowed down gradually and expertly in the middle of the round red circle.

The boy jumped up with a cry of triumph (tossing his paddle in the air which landed on a rather unlucky Pearl). He was surprised by a hug from behind. A pair of slender, pale arms wrapped around his torso. Embroided on their fingers were two rings: a pearl and a diamond.

Diamond was shocked, to say the least. Opening and closing his mouth like a Magikarp out of water, he managed to stammer out a question to his enthusiastic client who was still clinging onto the boy's back.

"Erm...Missy, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" said the girl, innocence in her voice, still clinging on with joy. "I'm giving you a celebratory hug."

"A... A what?"

"You don't know?" the girl questioned, finally releasing her grip on the boy's, now wrinkled, clothes.

Displaying a book she whipped out titled 'How to Make Better Relationships' in front of the still somewhat paralyzed boy, the girl expertly flipped to the designated page.

"Here it is. Chapter 7 page 159 paragraph 3 line 41: Give your friends a hug when they accomplish something. It shows that you support them. This then creates a stronger bond, and..."

Both males (one with a paddle embedded in his head) stared as the scholar droned on and on about other tips that she deemed 'interesting'. Pearl called it 'boring' and 'incorrect'. Diamond fainted while trying to process the information.

The boy was awakened by two gentle hands on his body. Slowly getting up, he realized he wasn't alone in the room. As he rubbed his half-asleep eyes, he noticed that he was back in his (and Pearl's) room. Pearl had taken residence in the leather sofa, his arms loitering over the arm rests, a layer of drying drool surrounding his mouth. Platinum had also fallen asleep, just less 'manly' like. She had fallen asleep on the bed Diamond had slept on, only inches away from him. He was glad no one was around to see his face flush beetroot red.

Ever so carefully, the boy got out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Upon exiting the sheets without making too much of a ruckus, the boy went over to the dressing table, where his Poketch and beret awaited him. After donning his red beret and strapping on the Pokemon watch, he noticed that it was almost dawn, according to the digital projection shown on the small blue device's screen.

As Diamond pondered what to do in such early hours of the day, He noticed an open book on the dainty dressing table. The boy fought the urge to read it. It was impolite to intrude in another's privacy.

But curiosity eventually got to him.

"Just a peek wouldn't harm anybody, would it?" the boy muttered.

Picking up the book, he felt the leather cover, furry and warm. Closing the book to observe the cover, the boy saw the reddish-brown textures that adorned the book. It's corners were protected by gold of the finest quality. In the middle, the word 'Platinum Berlitz' was printed in italics, in a light gentle shade of pink.

Carefully, Diamond opened the book, flipping to a random page. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited that I'm able to embark on another adventure with my friends. However, seeing them again seemed to have triggered my mixed feelings for the both of them. What should I do..._

The article aroused Diamond's curiosity even further. He flipped to another more recent entry.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today Diamond fainted during shuffleboard. Not sure what exactly happened, but according to Pearl, he was too weak to take even such activities._

What.

What.

WHAT THE FU-

The enraged boy only just managed to control his emotions from mangling the sleeping blond to death.

As he took deep breaths to compose himself, he noticed the corner of a hiding brochure that had attempted to hide itself with the next page of the mistress' diary. Diamond, whose rage had been replaced with curiosity, returned his attention to the treasure trove of secrets.

Flipping over the page to reveal the brochure's identity, Diamond also unintentionally found a continuation to the previous entry.

_Also, the nice (with a bad sense of fashion) man at the reception gave me this brochure. A battle tournament tomorrow at the ship's open battle arena. I'm sure Pearl would want to go. And I'm definitely eager to try competitive battling, but as for Dia..._

The entry ended with a long line if dots, leaving Diamond in suspense. What did she want to say?

"Snooping in another's privacy, eh? ever heard of the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

Diamond turned around with lightning reflexes to meet the gaze of the blond.

"Wait till I tell Platinum tomorrow. Good Luck, Bro!" the blond sniggered, not aware how loud his voice was.

Diamond held his emotions back. "This coming from the boy who drools in his sleep and calls his friends weak behind their backs." he replied with much composure.

"I DO NOT DROOL!" the blond yelled, causing Platinum to stir in her slumber. Both teens paused in suspense, until Platinum settled back into Dreamland.

Pearl, in a few bold steps, closed the distance between the two. Using both arms, the blond clenched Diamond's shirt and yanked him upwards.

"Listen here, _weakling_. Keeps your hands off Platinum. She's _mine_, so don't even think about it." Pearl hissed.

Despite the situation, Diamond was surprisingly cool.

"Alright."

Pearl was somewhat dumbfounded. It was that easy?

The blond put the boy down, still in a state of shock.

Diamond wordlessly left the room, leaving Pearl and Platinum. Once the boy had closed the door behind him, he muttered to himself:

"I don't think. I know."


End file.
